


Frisk Me!

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Zevwarden works [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mentions of adult content, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Zevran and Surana are headed toward a meeting with Alistair. Zevran wonders why he doesn't get strip-searched for weapons anymore. Our boy Surana gets bold.(Rated teen and up for mentioned adult content)





	Frisk Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this one is bad. I love it. Please enjoy one of the many one-shots that have been long lost to the notes section of my iPhone 4.

Zevran adjusted his shirt collar once again, "Since when have the palace guards stopped strip-searching me?" the question was met with an indignant scowl from Surana.

"Maybe when you voluntarily told them that maybe they should frisk you and started to take your clothes off!"

Zevran simply shrugged calmly in response, "I suppose, but truth be told I was starting to rather enjoy it."

"Of course you were." Surana shook his head in exasperation.

"But I do enjoy it more when you do it."

Surana's cheeks turned a bright shade of red and Zevran could almost bet that even the tips of his ears were red under his hair.

Zevran leaned in close to whisper in Surana's ear "Maybe if I ask nicely you'll search me for weapons later." 

With that, he could tell that Surana was fully embarrassed by the flush that had taken over and spread all the way down his neck.

"Please, stop." his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Surana avoided his lovers gaze with a clenched jaw as he kept his line of sight straight forward.

"Ah, but I have not done anything, Mi Amor." Zevran put on his smoothest voice as he spoke.

"Damn it, Zevran, you know what I'm talking about." Surana was still completely red in the face as he scolded the Antiva walking beside him.

"Why, is it getting hard to control yourself around me?" Zevran loved to tease him, and oh how easy he made it.

Surana turned his full attention to Zevran with a flat expression, but what truly shocked him was the boldness of the mage's next words.

"After this meeting with Alistair is over I am going to take us to the nearest bedroom and one of us is going to be bent over screaming the other's name in ecstasy, I'm not sure who will get the honors yet though." 

Surana turned and kept walking as soon as he made that announcement, leaving Zevran staring after him with wide eyes, he was never so forward before.

Maybe it was true what Wynne said, Zevran was a bad influence.

Feeling a bit of arousal make itself known, he hurried after the warden, maybe he could talk him into being a little late for their meeting with Alistair.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
